Harry Potter Superstar
by Holo Flora
Summary: Put to the music of the hit Rock Opera-Jeasus Christ Superstar. Buy album for full effect. Flames will only be used to burn my rough drafts, so don't waist you time. please read and review.
1. Victory on Their minds

**I do not own Harry Potter or Jesus Christ Superstar the Rock Opera.**

**So this is a Harry Potter fanfiction put to the music of Jesus Christ Superstar. Some call it blasphemy I call it creative visualization. I'm not saying Harry Potter is Jesus, I'm just saying that sometimes people seem to treat him the same way Jesus was treated in the Rock Opera Jesus Christ Superstar. Besides, I will mostly only be using the music, not the actual script. **

**So, with that said, hope you have a good time here in the Fanfiction opera house, your tickets will be checked at the door.**

Ron and Hermione to Harry inside the Room of Requirement after a DA meeting

**Ron:** "My mind is clearer now-at last all too well

I can see where we all soon will be

If you strip away the myth from the man

You will see where we all soon will be

Harry! You've started to believe

The things they say of you

You really do believe

That all this talk is true

And all the good you've done

Will soon get swept away

You've begun to matter more

Than the things you say

Listen Harry I don't like what I see

All I ask is that you listen to me

And remember-I've been your right hand man all along

You have set them all on fire

They think they've found the new messiah

And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong.

**Hermione:** "I remember when this whole thing began

No talk of God then-we called you a man

And believe me-my admiration for you hasn't died

But every word you say today

Gets twisted round some other way

**Both:** And they'll hurt you if they think you've lied

Oh James your famous son should have stayed a great unknown

Like his father carving wood-he'd have made good

Tables chairs and oaken chests would have suited Harry best

He'd have caused nobody harm-no one alarm

**Ron:** Listen Harry do you care for your race?

Don't you see we must keep in our place?

We are occupied-have you forgotten how put down we are?

I am frightened by the crowd

For we are getting much too loud

And they'll crush us if we go far

**Hermione:** Listen Harry to the warning I give

Please remember that I want us to live

But it's sad to see our chaces weakening with every hour

All your followers are blind

Too much victory on their minds

It was beautiful but now it's sour

**Both:** Yes it's all gone sour


	2. What's the buzz?

All the Gryffendors are sitting around the table in the Great Hall

**Gryffendors:** What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening

**Harry:** Why should you want to know?

Don't you mind about the future, don't you try to think ahead

Save tomorrow for tomorrow, think about today instead

**Gryffendors:** What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening

**Harry:** I could give you facts and figures-I could give you plans and forecasts

Even tell you where I'm going

**Gryffendors:** When do we fight against Voldemort?

**Harry:** Why should you want to know?

Why are you obsessed with fighting times and fates you can't defy?

If you knew the path we're riding you'd understand it less than I

**Gryffendors:** What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening

**Luna Lovegood:** Let me try to cool down your face a bit

**Harry:** That feels nice, so nice

Luna that is good-

While you prattle through your supper-where and when and who and how

She alone has tried to give what I need right here and now

**Gryffendors:** What's the buzz? Tell me what's happening


	3. Strange thing, mystifying

Some of the Gryffendors confront Harry after seeing him with Luna

**Dean:** It seems to me a strange thing

**All:** mystifying

**Seamus:** That a man like you can waste his time on women of her kind

**Fred:** Yes I can understand that she amuses

**George:** But to let her stroke you, kiss your hair,

**Percy:** is hardly in your line

**Neville:** It's not that I object to her profession

**Seamus**: But she doesn't fit in well with what you teach and say

**Dean:** It doesn't help us if you're inconsistent

**Percy:** They only need a small excuse to put us all away

**Harry:** Who are you to criticize her? Who are you to despise her?

Leave her, leave her, let her be now

Leave her, leave her, she's with me now

If your slate is clean-then you can throw stones

If your slate is not then leave her alone

I'm amazed that men like you can be so shallow thick and slow

There is not a man among you who knows or cares if I come of go

**All (save Percy):** No you're wrong! You're very wrong!

How can you say that?

**Harry:** Not one-not one of you!


	4. Everything's alright

During one of Harry's brooding sessions, Luna comes to comfort him

**Luna:** Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you oh don't you know

Everything's alreight yes everything's fine

And we want you to sleep well tonight

Let the world turn without you tonight

If we try we'll get by so forget all about us tonight

**The other girls:** Everything's alright yes everything's alright yes

**Luna:** Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and anoint you

Myrrh for your hot forehead of then you'll feel

Everything's alright yes everything's fine

And it's cool and the ointment's sweet

For the fire in your head and feet

Close your eyes close your eyes

And relax think of nothing tonight

**The other girls:** Everything's alright yes everything's alright yes

**Percy:** Woman your fine ointment-brand new and expensive

Could have been saved for the poor

**Ron:** Why has it been wasted? We could have raised maybe

Three hundred silver pieces or more

**Ginny:** People who are hungry, people who are starving

**Hermione:** matter more than your feet and hair

**Luna:** Try not to get worried, try not turn on to

Problems that upset you oh don't you know

Everything's alright yes everything's fine

And we want you to sleep well tonight

Let the world turn without you tonight

If we try we'll get by so forget all about us tonight

**The other girls:** Everything's alright yes everything's alright yes

**Harry:** Surely you're not saying we have the resources

To save the poor from their lot?

There will be poor always,

**Ron(bitterly):** pathetically struggling-

**Harry:** Look at the good things you've got!

Think! While you still have me

Move! While you still see me

You'll be lost and you'll be so sorry when I'm gone

**Luna:** Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and anoint you

Myrrh for your hot forehead oh then you'll feel

Everything's alright yes everything's fine

And it's cool and the ointment's sweet

For the fire in your head and feet

Close your eyes close your eyes

And relax think of nothing tonight

Close your eyes close your eyes and relax

**All:** Everything's alright yes everything's alright yes


	5. This Harry must die

a meeting of the Ministry of Magic

**Percy:** Good Minister, the council waits for you

Mr. Malfoy and others wait for you

**Fudge:** Ah gentlemen Umbridge looks slightly offended –you know why we are here

We've not much time and quite a problem here

**Mob (outside):** Hosanna! Superstar!

**Lucious Malfoy**: Listen to that howling mob of blockheads in the street!

A trick or two with dementors and the whole town's on its feet

**All:** he is dangerous

**Mob (outside):** Harry Potter Superstar-tell us that you're who they say you are

**All:** he is dangerous

**Kingsley (undercover):** The man is in town right now to whip up some support

**Umbridge:** A rabble rousing mission that I think we must abort

**All:** He is dangerous!

**Mob (outside):** Harry Potter Superstar!

**All:** He is dangerous

**Kingsley:** Look Minister-they're right outside our yard

**Umbridge:** Quick minister-go call the Auror guard

**Fudge:** No wait-we need a more permanent solution to our problem…

**Lucious Malfoy:** what then to do about the-boy-who-lived

Miracle wonderman-hero of fools?

**Umbridge:** the riots, the army, the fighting, the slogans

**Fudge:** One thing I'll say for him-Harry is cool

all give Fudge an annoyed look

**Lucious Malfoy:** We dare not leave him to his own devices

His half-witted fans will get out of control

**Umbridge:** but how can we stop him? His glamour increases

By leaps every minute-he's top of the poll

**Fudge:** I see bad things arising-with Dumbledore king

Harry helps like his toy

I see blood and destruction, our elimination because of this boy

Blood and destruction because of this boy

**All:** because, because, because of this boy

**Fudge:** our elimination because of this boy

**All:** because, because, because of this, 'cause of this, 'cause of this boy

**Umbridge:** What then to do about this Pottermania?

**Lucious Malfoy:** How do we deal with a half blooded king?

**Umbridge: **Where do we start with a boy who is bigger

Than Dumbledore back when he did his thing?

**Lucious Malfoy:** Fools!

**Umbridge:** You have no perception!

**Fudge:** The stakes we are gambling are frighteningly high!

**Lucious Malfoy:** we must crush him completely-

So like Albus before him, his spirit must die!

For the sake of our people his spirit must die!

**All:** must die, must die, his spirit must die

**Fudge:** So like Albus before him,his spiritmust die

**All:** must die, must die, his spirit must, Harry must, Harry must die!


	6. Hosanna

At Hogwarts

**Crowd (the DA and fans):** Hosanna Heysanna Sanna Sanna Ho

Sanna Hey Sanna Ho Sanna

Hey HP, HP won't you smile at me?

Sanna Ho Sanna Hey Superstar

**Umbridge:** Tell the rabble to be quiet we anticipate a riot

This common crowd is much too loud

Tell the mob who sing your song that they are fools and they are wrong

They are a curse, they should disperse

**Crowd:** Hosanna Heysanna Sanna Sanna Ho

Sanna Hey Sanna Ho Sanna

Hey HP, HP you're alright by me

Sanna Ho Sanna Hey superstar

**Dumbledore:** Why waste your breath moaning at the crowd?

Nothing can be done to stop the shouting

If every tongue was still the noise would still continue

The rocks and stones themselves would start to sing:

**Crowd (with Dumbledore):** Hosanna Heysanna Sanna Sanna Ho

Sanna Hey sanna Ho sanna

Hey HP, HP won't you fight for me?

Sanna Ho Sanna Hey Superstar


	7. Sirius Black

When Sirius sneaks in to see Harry (before he dies)

Crowd:

Harry you know I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and the DA

So tell me that I'm saved

Harry you know I love you

Did you see I waved?

Harry I am with you

Touch me touch me Harry

Harry I am on your side

Kiss me kiss me Jesus

Sirius Black: Harry, what more do you need to convince you

That you've made it and you're easily as strong

As the filth from London who rape our country

And who've terrorized our people for so long?

Crowd: harry you know I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and the Da

So tell me that I'm saved

Harry you know I love you

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and the DA

So tell me and I'm saved

Harry I am with you

Touch me touch me Harry

Harry I am on your side

Kiss me kiss me Harry

Sirius Black: There must be over fifty thousand

Screaming love and more for you

Everyone of fifty thousand

Would do whatever you ask him to

Keep them yelling their devotion

But don't just leave Fudge alone

You will rise to a greater power

We will win ourselves a home

You'll get the power and the glory

For ever and ever and ever

Amen! Amen!


	8. Poor Hogwarts

Harry answering Sirius

**Harry:** Neither you Sirius, nor the fifty thousand

Nor the students, nor the few, nor Cho nor the DA,

Nor the professors, nor the prefects

Nor doomed Hogwarts itself,

Understand what power is

Understand what glory is

Understand at all…understand at all

If you knew all that I knew, my poor Hogwarts

You'd see the truth, but you close your eyes

But you close your eyes

While you live your troubles are many, poor Hogwarts

To conquer death you only have to die

You only have to die


	9. Malfoy's Dream

in the Slytherin common

**Malfoy: **I dreamed I met a Gryffendor

A most amazing man

He had that look you very rarely find

The haunting hunted kind

I asked him to say what had happened

How it all began

I asked again-he never said a word

As if he hadn't heard

And next the room was full of wild and angry men

They seemed to hate this man-the fell on him and then

They disappeared again

Then I saw thousands of millions crying for this man

And then I heard them mentioning my name

And leaving me the blame


	10. The School

at The School after a couple months of Umbridge's "reign"

**Students (mostly lead by Fred and George):** Roll on up-for my price is down

Come on in-for the best in town

Take your pick of the finest wine

Lay your bets on this bird of mine

Roll on up-for my price is down

Come on in-for the best in town

Take your pick of the finest wine

Lay your bets on this bird of mine

Name your price I got everything

Come and buy it's all going fast

Borrow cash on the finest terms

Hurry now while stocks still last.

**Hermione: **My school should be a house of study!

But you have made it a den of thieves

Get out! Get out!

**Harry (brooding, could care less):** My time is almost through

Little left to do

After all I've tried for six years, seems like thirty

Seems like thirty

**Students (AKA fans):** See my eyes I can hardly see

See me stand I can hardly walk

I believe you can make me whole

See my tongue I can hardly talk

See my skin I'm a mass of blood

See my legs I can hardly stand

I believe you can make me well

See my purse I'm a poor poor man

Will you touch well you mend me Christ

Won't you touch will you heal me Christ

Will you kiss you can cure me Christ

Won't you kiss won't you pay me Christ

**Harry:** There's too many of you-don't push me

There's too little of me-don't crowd me

Heal yourselves!

**Not my best, but it'll work. -.-;;**


	11. I don't know how to love him

helping Harry when he's looking a little broody

**Luna:** Try not to get worried try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you oh don't you know

Everything's alright yes everything's fine

**Harry:** and I think I shall sleep well tonight

Let the world turn with out me tonight

**Luna:** Close your eyes close your eyes and forget all about us tonight

..oo0oo..

Harry's three love interests contemplate him

**Luna:** I don't know how to love him

What to do how to move him

**Add Cho:** I've been changed yes really changed

In these past few days when I've seen myself

**Add Ginny:** I seem like someone else

**Cho:** I don't know how to take this

**Ginny:** I don't see why he moves me

**Luna:** He's a man he's just a man

**Ginny:** And I've had so many men before

**Cho:** In very many ways

**All:** He's just one more

**Cho:** Should I bring him down should I scream and shout

**Ginny:** Should I speak of love let my feelings out

**Luna:** I never thought I'd come to this-what's it all about

**Ginny:** Don't you think it's rather funny

**Luna:** I should be in this position

**Cho:** I'm the one who's always been

**Luna:** So calm so cool,

**Cho:** no lover's fool

**Ginny:** Running every show

**All:** He scares me so

I never thought I'd come to this-what's it all about

**Cho:** Yet if he said he loved me

**Luna:** I'd be lost

**Ginny:** I'd be frightened

**Cho:** I couldn't cope just couldn't cope

**Luna:** I'd turn my head

**Ginny:** I'd back away

**Cho:** I wouldn't want to know

He scares me so

**Ginny:** I want him so

**Luna:** I love him so


	12. Cused for all Time

**AKA Marietta's betrayal**

in Umbridge's office

**Marietta: **Now if I help you it matter that you see

These sordid kind of things are coming hard to me

It's taken me some time to work out what to do

I weighed the whole ting up before I came to you

I have no thought at all about my own reward

I really didn't come here of my own accord

Just don't say I'm **catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror**

Cursed for all time

I came because I had to I'm the one who saw

Harry can't control it like he did before

And furthermore I know that Harry thinks so too

Harry wouldn't mind that I was here with you

I have no thought at all about my own reward

I really didn't come here of my own accord

Just don't say I'm

Cursed for all time

Professor you're a worldly woman and wise

Malfoy my friend I know you sympathize

Why are we the prophets? Why are we the ones?

Who see the sad solution-know what must be done

I have no thought at all about my own reward

I really didn't come here of my own accord

Just don't say I'm

Cursed for all time

**Draco Malfoy:** Cut the protesting forget the excuses

We want information get up off the floor

**Umbridge:** We have the papers we need to arrest him

You know his movements-we know the law

**Draco Malfoy:** your help in this matter won't go unrewarded

**Umbridge:** We'll pay you in silver-cash on the nail

We just need to know where the soldiers can find him

**Draco Malfoy:** With his crowd around him

**Umbridge:** then we can't fail

Blood money 

**Marietta: **I don't need your blood money!

**Umbridge:** oh that doesn't matter our expenses are good

**Marietta:** I don't want you blood money!

**Draco Malfoy:** but you might as well take it-we think tha tyou should

**Umbridge:** think of the things you can do with that money

Choose any charity-give to the poor

We've noted your motives-we've noted your feelings

This isn't blood money-it's a fee nothing

Fee nothing, fee nothing more.

**Marietta:** On Thursday night you'll find him where you want him

Far from the crowds in the Room of Requirement


End file.
